


Uniting Two Kingdoms

by royal_loki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Choking, Gay Sex, Loki - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, consummation, lightning kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_loki/pseuds/royal_loki
Summary: Loki Laufeyson, the youngest Prince of Jotunheim, has been betrothed to the Prince of Asgard for as long as he could remember. However, King Laufey had forbade Loki from meeting Thor Odinson until they are meant to be wed on his thousandth birthday. Their wedding day has finally arrived and chaos ensues as Thor mistakes Loki, a grown Jotun, for a child due to his small stature. Despite the misunderstanding, the ceremony continues. The only problem is that their union will be considered null and void unless Thor and Loki consummate their marriage on their wedding night.





	Uniting Two Kingdoms

Thor Odinson stood in his bedchamber, dressed in the ceremonial wedding garb that his mother told him to put on before hurriedly leaving the room to greet the guest party from Jotunheim. There was commotion happening all around the immense golden castle. Thor could hear the excited whispers and the random laughter of his brethren already drunk in the Great Hall. Everyone was celebrating his wedding day except for him.

 

The youngest Prince of Jotunheim, Loki, had been betrothed to Thor since the day he was born on that frozen planet. The peace treaty was simple, the Allfather must wed his firstborn son to an heir of Jotunheim for the stalemate to end. The bloody war had been waging between the Jotun and the Aesir for centuries. It started on Midgard and continued on Jotunheim, destroying the once prospering kingdom and turning it into a wasteland of snow and ice. The moment Loki was born, Laufey found his way out of the war without having to surrender. Odin accepted this truce knowing that the Frost Giant King would sacrifice his whole race before admitting defeat.

 

Thor accompanied his father on multiple occasions to Jotunheim but was never allowed to meet Loki. The Frost Giants had told Thor upon his many pleas to meet his future husband that it would bring great misfortune to see his betrothed before marriage. So the decades turned into centuries and finally a millennium. Loki was meant to wed Thor on his one thousandth birthday.

 

All of a sudden, a roaring cheer coming from the Great Hall below his room. Laufey and the accompanying twenty Jotun priests must have finally arrived. His heart stopped for a moment. _Loki was there too_. He would finally meet him after all this time, and not long after they would have to go and consummate their marriage. Thor prayed to the Norns that Loki was as beautiful as the rumors said.

 

Loki stood there, watching all the Asgardians pretend to be friendly to his father and the other Jotuns. He felt severely underdressed, in a loincloth made of gold leaf and silver sandals wrapped up with string to the meat of his thighs. He was half the size of the other Jotnar and the quick stares from the hundreds of guests gathered in the hall made him uncomfortable. _Such prudish people_ , Loki look around. _They’re covered head to toe and yet it’s as hot as the sun on this planet._

 

He made his rounds among the Royal Court of Asgard, making sure to show his most cordial smile and highborn stature. Every moment he saw a blond male walk by, he hoped it was Thor. He wanted to finally meet the Prince he was meant to wed today. He could only catch glimpses of his golden locks from his tower room when the Asgardians would come to do business with the King of the Frost Giants. His father forbade Loki from ever leaving his chambers when they were visiting. Laufey was ashamed of having such a weak runt for a son. Loki’s older brothers were of normal height for a Jotun and all had bald heads except for him. Loki was born with his flowing black hair, a genetic mutation among males that only occurs once in a blue moon. Only female Jotuns have hair and are as short as him. _Fortunately,_ Loki mused, _Thor is around my height so it wouldn’t look so strange when we're standing together._

 

The other Jotuns had despised Loki from the moment he was born. The youngest and weakest son of Laufey. A dark blot on the noble line of Jotunheim. Laufey would never think to sell off his other sons to the Asgardians but Loki was different. “He looks of a She-Jotnar, let him live his life as one too,” he heard his father say one night to a Priest. That was the moment when Loki first discovered the marriage was arranged between Thor and himself. Laufey feared that if the hot-headed Prince of Asgard saw what Loki looked like, he would break off their engagement. His father made sure to never introduce Loki to anyone from Asgard, lest their truce would fall through.

 

Most of Loki’s family had refused to attend such a debauchery, as they put it. Everyone on Jotunheim had waited a millennia for this day to come but none were happy about it. The truce felt like a surrender for the proud race of giants. Loki himself knew that part of the marriage agreement was that some of Asgard’s wealth would be transferred to Jotunheim. Their home was a husk of the magnificent Realm it once was. His father would proudly tell Loki and his brothers stories of the glorious land of Jotunheim yet when Loki looked around, all he saw was a frozen wasteland.

 

Even barely clothed, Loki felt the beads of sweat form on his brow. He didn’t think their climate would bother him so much but even temperate weather was enough to make a Frost Giant long for the endless winters. It might have simply been his nerves getting the best of him. As Loki looked around at the other Jotuns in the room, they all seemed perfectly fine mingling among the Asgardians. He watched as the Aesir swarmed around each Priest, begging to know more about the secretive lives of the Jotnar.

 

Loki was growing tired of all the festivities. He walked over to the long table spread out with the most bountiful meal he’d ever seen. These were just the appetizers until after the marriage ceremony where they would have thousands of guests in attendance eating and being merry. He took a plate of boar meat and a chalice of dark wine and crossed the Great Hall to an enormous window overlooking his new home.

 

Loki mindlessly drank the bitter firewater as his mind raced with thoughts about Thor. _Would he mistreat me like my own family has? Would he be a kind and generous King? Would he ever actually love me or will he keep me locked up in my chambers as he spreads his seed all over Asgard?_

 

The winding horns began to vigorously resound through the Great Hall. Each blow shaking the foundation of the giant castle. The Elder Cleric of Asgard had called for the guests to find their seats. Laufey found his son by the window. “Walk with me.”

 

Loki stood up and left his plate. He still held onto his glass because he wanted more liquid courage to fill his veins before he was married off to a man he’s never met.

 

“Remember Loki,” King Laufey addressed his youngest son as they walked to the velvet carpet where the Cleric was waiting. “You are here to represent our people, our Realm and most importantly, you are here to represent me.”

 

Loki sighed, even on his big day, his father could only speak about himself. He felt a strong grip on his arm as he jerked his gaze upward. His father had grabbed him with the same furious look on his face that he always had right before Loki received a beating. He wouldn’t dare to do it in front of all the Asgardians but the faded bruise on Loki’s side began to ache in memory of last week’s whipping.

 

“If you do not take this seriously, Loki, you will face a fate far worse than being the bed wench of this Asgardian boy.” Laufey hissed in his son’s ear. Loki suppressed his shudder as fear overtook him. He knew his father was telling the truth. His chances of survival were far better on Asgard than on Jotunheim. At least here he would be the next King where as on his home planet, he would remain the unwanted Prince locked up in tallest tower as to not be seen or heard.

 

“I understand,” Loki paused, not wanting to say the next word but he knew if he didn’t then he would continue to remain in Laufey’s forceful grip, “father.”

 

“Good. We may see you the next time we visit Asgard when we come to collect the gold the Allfather promised. Until then, make sure to make your new groom satisfied... In whatever way he desires.” Laufey’s smile failed to hide the threatening look in his cold red eyes.

 

He let go of Loki and took his seat with the other Jotnar, leaving his enfeebled son at the center of the large gazebo wrapped in the Vines of Valhalla. He read about Asgardian wedding customs when he was alone in his chamber. The Asgardians believe that this purplish-green vine originally came from Valhalla because it was found wrapped around the statue of the most ancient Aesir God. It was meant to bring peace and prosperity to the newly wed couple. Loki wasn’t too sure how much that would help.

 

As Loki looked around, he saw Odin and Frigga take their seats at the lavish Throne which was positioned directly behind the gazebo. The Cleric began to unravel the ceremonial sword that would be placed on their shoulders after their vows to signify they are joined as one. Yet Thor was nowhere to be found.

* * *

“Thor, are you still in here?” Fandral spoke, peeking his head into Thor’s chambers. The God of Thunder was sitting on a wooden chair in the corner of the large room, looking intently at Mjolnir. “Thor?”

 

Thor looked up in surprise, the fog of his thoughts quickly disappearing as he acknowledged his best friend. “Fandral, I didn’t hear you come in, is it time?”

 

“Didn’t you hear the horns? Everyone has already taken their seats. Volstagg was complaining that you were taking too long and holding up the feast.” Fandral laughed as he sat beside Thor in the free chair.

 

Thor look down again, twirling Mjolnir in his large, calloused hands. “I know that I’ve become worthy of wielding Mjolnir, but when I wed today, I will officially become the new King... Am I worthy of such a title?”

 

“I’d follow you anywhere, old friend.” Fandral said gleefully, then with a hard pat on the back, he spoke again. “Come now, future King, you’ll never get to sit on the throne if you miss your own wedding.”

 

Thor let out a half-hearted chuckle and tried to send away all the discordant thoughts he’s been having since the morning suns had awoken him from his slumber. The Allfather had spoken to him the night before, wishing him good fortune on his upcoming marriage and imposing the wisdom of the previous Kings of Asgard. It was Thor’s turn now to assume the throne and to lead his people. He had to do it side by side with a Jotnar he’d never met before.

 

The two friends made their way to the Great Hall. As they walked down the long gleaming corridors, a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach made him stop walking, his nerves constricted his insides. He could feel himself succumbing to his disquietude again. Thor asked Fandral to check if his wedding attire is on correctly. Any excuse to allow him more time to gather himself.

 

“You look fine, Thor, stop being so nervous. If this is about sleeping with that Jotnar then don’t worry, it’s no different from all the other men you’ve bedded.” Fandral smirked as he brushed off Thor’s shoulder. “Just do what you have always done, man or woman. I’m sure Loki will love it.”

 

“Stop teasing, the Jotuns are a gigantic raise compared to us. It will look strange for us to be a couple but if this is what will finally bring peace to our two Realms then I will bed a giant.”

 

Thor sighed, tightening his grip on Mjolnir. His mother had asked him not to bring his warhammer in case it offends the group from Jotunheim but he felt assured by the worn-out leather on the handle and the balanced weight of the metal that was forged in the heart of a dying star. It was his anchor in the sea of anxiety that he was drowning in.

 

“Good luck friend, I shall see you at the feast.” Fandral spoke, looking back at Thor as he made his way to his seat at the front of the Great Hall where Sif, Volstagg and Hogun were waiting.

 

Thor found some relief from the incessant pain in his gut by reminiscing about his lifelong friends. He was happy that they were all able to come on this day despite the battles ravaging Vanaheim. He was especially grateful that Hogun was here. When Thor saw him last night, Hogun assured him that the battles were at a ceasefire at the moment. It was another problem that Thor had already started to worry about since he will be assuming the throne by morrow.  

 

The guards had alerted the Elder Cleric that Thor was at the front gates. The orchestra began to play the ceremonial songs of marriage bliss to lighten the mood in the hall. Many of the guests were reluctant to have their Prince marrying an outsider. If it had not been for their faith in the Allfather’s judgement then there surely would have been an insurrection.

 

An Einherjar guard briskly made his way to where Thor was standing. The Prince of Asgard was hard to miss in his red cloak lined with white fur and gold armor shining underneath.

 

“My Prince,” the guard bowed down, “The Allfather is started to become cross, we must begin the wedding now.”

 

“Yes, I understand.” Thor bowed in return. “Please tell the Elder I am ready to begin.”

 

The guard walked across the enormous aisle to inform the Clerics. The Elder began with his booming voice reverberating through the Great Hall.

 

“Today, we shall join together two souls. Both of pure nobility and pure of heart. Allow me to introduce the Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, and our future King, Thor Odinson.”

 

Thor heard the formal introduction across the hall as the room burst into applause. He took Mjolnir’s leather strap into his hand and started to spin his hammer. It flung him up with the force of a canon and shot him across the immense reception hall. The faces of the Asgardian guests were a blur as he quickly made his way to the front where the Elder Cleric stood under the large gazebo.

 

The gazebo was a treasured relic that had been used for thousands of years to marry the royal family. The venerable wooden bower was made of the sturdiest Oak found on his planet and to this day, the wood still had the sheen from the original dark lacquer. Thor never really gave much thought to the notion that one day he would be standing under it himself.

 

“I am honored to present the Prince of Jotunheim, Loki Laufeyson.” Thor heard the words before he landed. He had never seen Loki so he wasn’t sure how far he’d have to look up to see him eye to eye. The landing was smooth but what followed almost knocked Thor off his feet.

* * *

 

“What is this madness?!” Thor roared, holding Mjolnir in a fighting stance. The moment he landed he knew something was wrong. In front of him was a blue Jotun child wearing a mere loincloth to cover his privates.

 

“What game are you playing, Laufey?” Thor turned to look at the King of Jotunheim who had stood up immediately.

 

“Prince Thor, I do not understand what you are saying, this is an agreement that the Allfather and I have made and if you do not follow through with this promise then there will be a high price to pay.” Laufey replied sternly.

 

“I will not marry a child! I was promised a full grown Prince of Jotunheim yet you mock me by bringing this juvenile.” Thor bellowed with rage and walking up to Laufey.

 

Odin remained seated, stunned by his son’s outburst in front of the hundreds of guests. Frigga ran over and grabbed Thor by the shoulders.

 

“Thor, stop this now!” his mother hissed. “This is Loki, it is his birthday today and he is one thousand years old. He is exceptionally small for a Jotnar and you are causing a scene.”

 

“What?” Thor’s face was wrought with confusion. He turned around to have a better look at Loki who had been standing there silently watching the chaos unfold. Thor walked over to the Jotun who stood an inch shorter than him. The red eyes looked amused as Thor looked him up and down. He had never seen a male Jotun with hair before. The few females that were not hid away during his visits to that Realm were Loki’s height and had black hair. _But he was not a female. Nor was he a child._

 

“Loki… Prince Loki?” Thor mumbled, embarrassed by the pandemonium he had just caused. His mother give him a stern look and walked back to the throne seat next to the Allfather.

 

“It is an honor to finally meet the God of Thunder.” Loki said in a sardonic tone, bowing to his future husband. If Loki could blush, his skin would have been bright red. Some of the guests were standing to have a better look. He could hear the whispers echo through the hall. They were mocking him. Thor had caused the Asgardians to wonder why Laufey had give their future King a worthless halfling as a spouse.

 

Thor bent close to Loki, and Loki could feel the stubble of Thor’s beard press against his cheek. “I apologize.” Loki looked up and met Thor’s eyes. He was being sincere.

 

“Ahem,” The Elder Cleric cleared his throat. “I shall resume the wedding ceremony. Prince Thor, please stand facing each other. Although this is not the first time we are marrying two men, it is the first time our kingdom welcomes a Jotnar ruler.”

 

As the Elder began to speak, the crowd hushed and sat back in their seats. Laufey remained standing, glaring at Loki for being such a weak and pathetic Frost Giant that the Prince of Asgard mistook him for a child.

 

Loki did not hear the words that the Elder Cleric was speaking. He was holding Thor’s hands as the Red Ribbon of Eternal Love was being wrapped around their wrists. It was the first time he had been able to fully appreciate Thor’s beauty. The muffled sound of the ceremony could not breach Loki’s mind because he was engulfed by the splendor standing before him. He had only caught glimpses of Thor’s hair before but here, in front of him, he was as radiant as the sun. Loki wanted to look away but he was mesmerized.

 

Thor held onto Loki’s hands as the Ribbon was being knotted, tying them together til death. He had never felt such cold skin before.

 

“Do you, Thor Odinson, take Loki Laufeyson to be your companion, in love or war, in summer or winter, for all eternity until Death shall take you away to Valhalla?” The Elder Cleric turned to look at Thor, awaiting his response.

 

Thor looked straight into Loki’s eyes. “Aye, I do.”

 

“Do you, Loki Laufeyson, take Thor Odinson, to be your companion, in love or war, in summer or winter, for all eternity until Death shall take you away to…” the Elder paused, not sure what to say. He had forgotten to ask King Laufey if Valhalla is an appropriate word or if it would offend the Jotuns.

 

“Aye, I do.” Loki said, not waiting for the foolish Elder to continue.

 

The Elder sighed in relief and took the polished sword off the marble stand. “Please kneel as I crown Thor Odinson and his new spouse, Loki the new monarchs of Asgard.”

 

Thor and Loki both got on one knee as the Elder Cleric first touched Thor’s left shoulder with the longsword. His groom looked truly dashing in his golden armor. Loki read that the sword represented the King’s dedication to protect his people and cherish them in his heart forever.

 

 _Who cares about these fools and their scorching planet,_ Loki thought. He shot a quick glance at Thor to see if Thor shared his sentiments but instead he saw that Thor’s eyes were shut. He had a serious expression, the face of a true King.

 

“Now, please stand and face your people.” Thor opened his eyes and squeezed Loki’s hand. They both turned around and the crowd erupted into applause. King Laufey and the Jotun priests left immediately after the ceremony concluded. Not one of them had even so much as wished Loki luck in his new life on Asgard.  

 

The next few hours were a blur to Loki. They were seated at the largest table facing the thousands of merry guests all representing the different social and political classes on Asgard. Frigga was placed on Loki’s left and Odin sat to Thor’s right. Many of the Asgardians had walked over to their table to offer their blessings. Others had shouted toasts to the newly married couple in a drunken stupor. Thor sat quietly, nodding and smiling at each guest. Loki silently observed the commotion while drinking his wine.

 

“Loki,” Frigga spoke in a genial tone, placing a hand on his shoulder causing Loki to almost choke on his drink. He had been so lost in thought that he had forgotten the Queen of Asgard was sitting next to him.

 

“I do hope that you will find joy and comfort here on Asgard. My Kingdom welcomes you with open arms.” She smiled at Loki. “I know this must have been a hard transition for you but I assure you that Thor will make a faithful husband. I am very delighted to welcome you to our family, and to call you my son.”

 

He stared back at her, the words unable to form in his mouth. Loki didn’t expect such kindness. He placed his chalice on the table and turned to face her.

 

“Thank you, Your Highness. I am happy to be here to help bring peace between our two Realms.”

 

“Please, call me ‘mother’ from now on.” Frigga said, placing a hand on Loki’s forearm. He wasn’t used to such warmth. From the generous words to the constant touches, the Aesir were a friendly race.

 

Loki had not had a chance to speak with Thor besides the occasional agreeance about the quality of the food or the sweetness of the wine. They were both busy appeasing the countless wellwishers and shaking hands with the rest of the Asgardian nobility.

* * *

 

As the food and drink began to disappear, so did many of the guests. Only those that attended the wedding ceremony remained. The Allfather stood up with his chalice in hand and addressed the room.

 

“It is time now for the newly weds to please the Norns and consummate their marriage.” Odin’s voice echoed in the rather empty Great Hall. “The seven attendants shall undress the couple and bring them to my son’s bedchambers where they will present proof of their bedding upon sunrise.”

 

“Wait, I didn’t read about this.” Loki looked at Thor. Thor was flushed from all the ale he had consumed. He smiled back at Loki.

 

“It will be alright, I promise. Although, your seven will be women since normally, a man and wife are wed.” Thor laughed.

 

Suddenly, both were surrounded by their attendants. Seven women all dressed in white flowing gowns with gold embellishments took Loki by the arms and made him stand.

 

“King Loki, we will now bring you to the baths so that you may be clean for your bedding ceremony.” A middle-aged brunette spoke. She had a kind face, wrinkled but her beauty still shone through.

 

Thor, on the other hand, was surrounded by his friends. They had come up multiple times to wish them good fortunes. A tall burly man with a long ginger beard, a handsome blond, a Vanir from Vanaheim, and even a woman. Loki recognized her. Although she never approached their table, he could feel her cold glare from across the large room. Other men had begun to join Thor as he looked back at Loki and gave a cheeky smile before he was ushered away.

 

“Please, Your Majesty, we must hurry.” The brunette maid said, looking up at him.

 

Loki was brought to a large bath chamber made entirely of marble. The candles reflected off the walls, making the gold adornments shine even brighter. The room was steaming from the different curricular baths all filled with scalding water.

 

The women began to remove what little clothes Loki had on. Gold bracelets were placed on an impeccably embroidered serviette and his gold leaf loincloth was removed, revealing his manhood. Some of the younger attendants looked away blushing. His sandals took ages to untie and he felt embarrassed that the women were so close to his member.

 

“King Loki, if you would you would please make your way into one of the baths, we shall begin the purification.” said a young, blonde maid finally breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

 

“I am a Jotnar, I can’t enter a hot bath lest my flesh burns off. Do you have any cold water here?”

 

The women looked at each other and after a long moment, one spoke up. “Yes, there is one back here that we use for attendants to cool down.”

 

“That will work.” Loki replied, wanting to get this over with. He was stark naked in front of a group of Asgardian women and he was tired from the day. Loki lowered himself into the large bath and the maids surrounded him with fresh cloth and soap and began to scrub his whole body.

 

He immediately felt better when he entered the ice-cold water. Even though he was a Prince on Jotunheim, his father made sure that he was never treated as such. Ever since he could remember, Loki had bathed himself in his chambers alone. A servant would bring a cold bucket of water and he would use it to clean himself after the daily sparing practice with his brothers. Although Loki was the most skilled fighter and magic user on Jotunheim, he never received praise for it. Instead his father would mock his use of magic, claiming only weaklings and She-Jotnar needed to use such tricks.

 

The women scrubbed until his skin was tender and aching. They washed his black hair three times. He wasn’t sure if it was part of the purification ceremony or if they thought that Jotuns were a dirty race. He was fully aware of how Asgardians viewed his people. Although given what he has seen on Jotunheim his whole life, he could not disagree.

 

Finally, the older brunette with the gentle face asked Loki to stand. She brought out a brush and a bowl of scented oil. She began to gently coat his body with it, leaving him sticky. It smelled pleasant, a mix of warm cedar and fresh roses. After she finished, two women begin to braid his hair near the front of head in the same way that Thor’s hair was made up.

 

A blonde handed him a white tunic. It was loose fitting and barely covered his knees. They gave him no shoes to wear but Loki didn’t care, he was used to walking around barefoot. He only wore sandals as to not offend the Asgardians on his first visit to their Realm.

 

“We shall bring your belongs to you in the morrow” the eldest woman said. Her gray hair was tied up in a bun on top of her hair. She must have been there to oversee that the younger attendants followed the ceremonial procedures. “We shall now escort you to the royal bedchambers.”

 

Loki was led by the pack of attendants to a large hall, and then another. He felt like he was walking in circles around the enormous castle. Old relics and tapestries decorated the halls. Each seemingly representing a different Asgardian age. The more halls they passed through, Loki noticed the decor becoming more modern. Finally, they stopped in front of two large wooden doors with shining silver handles.

 

“I understand that you are new to our customs,” said the elder woman. “Although you are not a woman, the Norns still require that your virgin blood stain the sheets on your wedding night to consummate your union.”

 

“But I have no hymen.” Loki replied incredulously.

 

“Blood must be spilt.” And with that the women bowed and retreated back the way they came, leaving Loki in front of the doors alone. Loki took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what awaited him behind those walls. He pushed one open and stepped inside.

 

“Loki, you are finally here. By the Norns, I thought I wouldn’t see you again til morning.” Thor looked up where he was laying on the bed. He was completely naked with not an ounce of shame on his face. His body was much more muscular compared to Loki’s and his member was much larger as well. He turned over and placed his head into his hand as he pushed himself up by his elbow.

 

The new King of Asgard was laying on a spacious bed surrounded by a wooden canopy. Sheer fabric hung on all four sides, slightly obstructing him from view. It looked freshly made with cotton sheets as white as the first winter’s snowfall on Jotunheim.

 

“Please, come here.” Thor spoke softly.

 

Loki walked across the large room. Only candles lit the space and he could only make out shapes. There seemed to be a large table in the corner of the room near the windows with six chairs. A couch was placed near the hearth where a small fire was crackling. The heat spread throughout the room despite the imposing size of the chamber. A large painting of the Allfather, the Queen and the young Prince was hanging over the fireplace. The curtains on all the windows were shut, stopping any light outside from intruding into the space.

 

Loki stood near the bed. Thor’s blue eyes were as clear as ever even in the darkness. “I was told by the eldest maiden that we must consummate our marriage.” Loki spoke, trying to sound disinterred but inside his heart was racing. He did not think his future spouse would be so handsome. In fact, he was the most gorgeous man Loki had ever seen. He felt his loins heating as he watched Thor take a seated position at the end of the bed in front of him.

 

“Loki, I have looked forward to this day from the moment you were betrothed to me. I had wished I would have seen you sooner because you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.” Thor said as he took Loki’s hand into his and intertwined their fingers. “I’m sorry about earlier, I had never seen a male Jotun look like you do. I was sure you were a child or a She-Jotun switched in the place of the Prince that was promised to me.”

 

Loki was taken aback. _Why is Thor being so sweet to me?_

 

“Thor…” Loki spoke but the words could not come out. All he could feel was the hot touch of Thor’s hand in his own. His cock was starting to stiffen at the sight of the handsome Asgardian who was now his husband.

 

Thor used his free hand to grab Loki’s waist. Loki winced as Thor grabbed the still bruised side.

 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Thor asked. He wasn’t sure how to approach Loki. He seemed so small and delicate compared to the other Frost Giants. His long black hair was braided in the royal Asgardian style. The white tunic clung to his oiled blue skin. Loki’s markings were also unique among the Jotuns. They framed his elegant face and ran down his body where he could see them continuing down his arms and legs. The ceremonial wedding tunic covered the rest of the markings but it could not hide Loki’s erection. He looked ravishing.

 

“No.” Loki answered. “It was a bruise from… before.”

 

Thor took a moment to digest those words. He realized that Loki’s upbringing was vastly different from his own. While Thor was treated like a spoiled Prince and given anything he wanted, Loki must have been shunned or worse by his own people. He could tell that Loki did not want to talk about it. His new life started now and so why drudge up the cruelty of the past.

 

“May I?” Thor finally asked, glancing from Loki’s eyes to his stiff cock.

 

Loki nodded in approval. He didn’t know what Thor was planning but the lustful look in his eyes was too much to resist.

 

Thor slowly started to pull the tunic up Loki’s thighs, watching the markings weave their way around his blue skin. His thighs were muscular yet lean. He could see Loki’s body through the thin fabric but as he finally rolled the cloth above the hips, he was surprised to see that the markings did not extend to Loki’s cock. Instead, they trailed around the thighs, meeting again on his lower abdomen. Thor kissed that spot and felt Loki shiver.

 

The God of Thunder looked up Loki, the young Jotnar who will rule Asgard with him for next five thousand years. “Have you ever been bedded before?”

 

Loki had almost fallen over from the tender kiss that Thor placed on his stomach. His knees already felt weak and if it wasn’t for Thor’s strong hands holding him by the hips, he was sure he would have already been on the floor.

 

“That is none of your concern, Asgardian” Loki hissed, not wanting to meet Thor’s eyes.

 

“So this is your first time with anyone other than yourself.” Thor spoke as he grabbed hold of Loki’s hips tighter. Thor kissed the spot on Loki’s abdomen again, this time licking a circle around the area and biting a bit of flesh as he finished.

 

Loki let out a pleasured moan. It had escaped his lips so quickly that he rushed his hands to his mouth. Thor let the tunic fall back over Loki’s erect cock and stood up to face him. He kissed Loki’s forehead and took his hands away from his face. Cupping Loki’s jaw with his large hands so that the young Prince of Jotunheim would not turn away. Thor closed his eyes as he leaned closer. Loki could feel the heat coming from Thor as he parted his lips and kissed Loki for the first time.

 

He thought about resisting. For a split second it seemed like the best choice. But Loki found himself closing his eyes instead. His lips parting in unison with his partner’s. Thor’s warm wet tongue was opening his mouth wider. Loki moaned into Thor’s sweet tasting kiss as the pleasure from their passionate embrace began to melt away all of his fears.

 

Thoughts of his new life on Asgard were no longer engrossed with worry or dread. A complete stranger he had just met this morning during their wedding ceremony had shown him more affection than anyone had in a millenia. He felt wanted for the first time in his life.

 

When Thor finally broke their kiss and moved back to look at Loki, keeping his hands around his jaw. Loki cocked his head to one side to feel the strong, rough hands of a warrior. His own body felt smooth compared to Thor’s despite having the raised Jotnar markings. He looked up at him and could see the want in those blue eyes. _But does he truly want a Frost Giant, a ‘monster’ as the Asgardians like to call us?_ Loki closed his eyes and thought for a moment before addressing Thor.

 

“I can change into something more appealing to you.” Loki said and a flash of green sparkled around his whole body, his skin fading into a porcelain shade. His straight hair waved but still kept the Asgardian braids. _He was as beautiful as any man or woman_ , thought Thor.

 

Thor took a step back, in awe of the magic Loki had just used. Even the strongest sorcerers on Asgard would need to complete a spell before changing their form. Loki was able to do it by just willing his magic on himself. _This must be some kind of Jotnar magic that is foreign to us_. Thor looked at Loki in amazement.

 

“Since I am to live the rest of my life on Asgard, I figured it would be more appropriate to have an Aesir form.” Loki said, watching Thor behold his new body. He had practiced this form for many years until he perfected it. He stayed the same height but his red eyes turned a shade of emerald with white sclera to match what he knew of the Asgardian anatomy. He was able to hide his Jotnar skin under a porcelain veneer but kept his hair black. Most Asgardians did not naturally have black hair so he wanted to stand out amongst the crowd.

 

Thor came closer, this time slower, as he didn’t know what to expect when touching Loki again. He lightly ran a finger down Loki’s arm. He couldn’t even feel the raised markings. _This is powerful seidr._

 

“To think that the King of Jotunheim would send you away when you are the most powerful Frost Giant in all the Nine Realms.” Thor said. He brushed his hand on Loki’s cheek and Loki grabbed it forcefully.

 

“I would rather die than rule over that frozen wasteland.” Loki said sharply. His emerald eyes turned red for a moment. Thor realized he wasn’t able to hold this form when emotions overtook him.

 

“Then I am fortunate that you have settled on Asgard.”

 

“Don’t mock me.” Loki growled.

 

Thor burst into laughter. “If you shall be so irritable then our wedding bliss will be over before it began.”

 

“I’ll show you wedding bliss.” Loki quipped as he grabbed Thor by the neck and forced a deep kiss. He felt Thor’s thick muscles soften in his arms as he pushed his body against him. The Asgardian kissed him back with a lustful hunger that took Loki by surprise. _He wants this,_ Loki thought.

 

Their making out grew more heated. Thor gripped Loki’s hips again, not wanting to let Loki push him away. He grabbed Thor’s ass in return and squeezed hard. A sudden insatiable want took over them as they became more forceful in their touches. Thor’s beard began to burn Loki’s weaker Aesir skin as tongues explored each other. He felt Thor’s flaccid cock become stiff against his thigh.

 

“Do you wanted me… Thor Odinson?” Loki whispered into Thor’s mouth.

 

“Mmm, yes.” Thor groaned back, grabbing Loki hard, turning him around as they fell on top of the bed. Loki could feel Thor’s large cock, now fully hard, pressing against his own. Both of their erections rubbing against each other through the cloth tunic. The fabric adding an extra rough touch that was making both of their bodies ache for more friction.

 

Their minds were elsewhere as they rolled around the bed. Neither one wanting to say a word. Loki’s Aesir form was making Thor mad with desire. His hands sliding down Loki’s back, trailing along his spine until finally gripping Loki’s ass. Thor began to make small unconscious movements with his hips. As they continued to make out, Loki could feel a wetness rub on his thighs.

 

“What is that?” Loki stopped kissing and scraped a finger on the slickness on his leg.

 

“What?” Thor looked delirious as Loki abruptly stopped their kissing. He glanced down and noticed what Loki was referring to. His hard cock had started to leak precum and he had smeared it against Loki’s thigh in the heat of their passion.

 

Thor let out a throaty laugh and lowered himself off the bed. He pulled Loki’s legs to him so Loki’s erection was near his face.

 

“Thor, you didn’t answer me.” Loki said with a steely voice. He didn’t know what was happening or what Thor was playing at. There were no books in his study about the sexual practices of Asgardians.

 

“Have you ever felt a burning need to fuck someone?” Thor asked with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“Not anyone on Jotunheim.” Loki stated matter-of-factly as he rolled eyes. He didn’t understand where Thor was going with his question.

 

Thor lifted Loki’s tunic, revealing Loki’s smooth flesh-colored cock. He was glad to see that Loki didn’t change everything about himself. His cock was still the same size as it was when he was in his Jotnar form.

 

Loki watched as Thor grabbed his cock and started rubbing it up and down. Every time Loki tried to protest, Thor hushed him and persisted on stroking Loki’s erection. Finally, Loki had given up demanding for Thor to answer him and started to enjoy it. He didn’t understand what Thor was asking about earlier until the heat started to build up in his loins. The firey feeling of the imminent orgasm, stronger than he had ever felt, was working him into a bout of ecstacy.

 

Thor continued, changing the speed and force every so often, leaving Loki aching for the next touch that would bring him closer to the release. He couldn’t keep his concentration anymore. His body began to writhe at random strokes. His legs grew weak as Thor grabbed them and placed his shaky limbs over his broad shoulders.

 

The Prince of Jotunheim felt like a mewling quim as he grabbed onto the sheets to hold himself steady. He was losing control of his body. Thor was touching him in a way he had never experienced and he wished he could tell him to stop. He didn’t want to be at this Asgardian’s mercy anymore. But the waves of pleasure were keeping him from pushing Thor away.

 

 _Fuck, keep going. Keep this pace up and I will spill!_ Loki did not say the words that were on his mind but his moans said everything Thor wanted to know. Loki’s head fell back and his mouth opened as he was about to explode and then he felt Thor cease the motions that were bringing him to the point of no return.

 

“Why did you stop?” Loki groaned as he felt the orgasm lose momentum.

 

“You asked me what that slick was,” Thor smirked, “take a look at your cock.”

 

Loki looked down and saw that he was leaking from the tip, wet streaks were glistening down his shaft. A small bit of clear wetness pooled at the top.

 

“I thought you’ve pleasured yourself before.” Thor said in a sarcastic tone as looked with amusement at Loki’s flushed face.

 

“It has never…” Loki trailed off, unable to meet Thor’s eyes. “It has never felt that good before.”

 

Thor smiled at Loki and licked the precum off his stiffened cock. Loki moans from the surprise sensation of the hot tongue lapping up all the precum. Thor slowly licked around Loki’s shaft, helping him savor every new feeling. Then hungrily he took the throbbing member in his mouth and spreads open Loki’s thighs.

 

Loki moans grew louder with each motion. The sight of Thor going down on him was thes best kind of hedonism. He loved the way the golden Prince looked as he pushed his cock deeper into Thor’s mouth. _The Prince of Asgard is not new to taking men,_ Loki thinks as he watches Thor eagerly taking him in.

 

Thor placed one giant hand on Loki’s stomach, holding him down as he convulsed with pleasure. The Jotnar Prince was moaning uncontrollably. Thor sucked harder as he felt Loki push himself deeper in his mouth. _I will make him mine._

 

Thor thoroughly enjoyed watching Loki writhe under him. _That shut him up nicely,_ Thor thought as he deep-throated Loki’s erection. _Loki has quite the silver-tongue but I have one too._

 

“Thor,” Loki placed a hand on Thor’s hair and gave a small tug. Thor looked up and took the cock out of his wet mouth. He didn’t know why Loki would stop him so close to his release. Thor knew by the way Loki was moaning that he was loving the feeling of Thor’s tongue pressed against his cock. He looked at Loki with a confused expression.

 

“I was... wondering about something.” Loki gasped for air as he spoke. The heated sensation was still running through him but the worried thoughts were not allowing him to reach his orgasm. “Earlier one of the ceremonial maidens had mentioned that blood must be spilt, what did she mean?” Loki released Thor’s hair as Thor started to climb on top of him.

 

Thor spoke in a low voice as he crawled over Loki’s body. “If you were a woman, you would bleed as I entered you the first time.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It is our custom that the virgin blood stain the sheets on our wedding night.” He gave Loki a hard kiss on the mouth. “Or else we will have terrible luck in our marriage.”

 

“And what if we don’t?” Loki asked, not sure how Thor will answer. “What if we don’t spill blood?”

 

Thor sat up for a moment, pondering the question. “The Elder Cleric may deem our marriage to be null and void. The Norns will not be pleased.”

 

“You Asgardians with your foolish traditions.” Loki scuffed. “If blood is what they want then I will not be one to deny them.”

 

Loki’s hand moved out of reach and a green light shimmered around it. A small ice dagger appeared in his grasp and he slashed Thor’s abondem. Thor growled in pain as he looked down, watching the small red droplets build up at the line. He looked back at Loki who was laying there with a mischievous grin. Blood started to spill from the wound and drip down his cock to the sheets.

 

“Loki!” Thor gasped as he seized the gash that was three inches across. The blood escaped through his fingers and continued to color the sheets below them red.

 

Loki’s eyes twinkled a deep crimson as he grabbed Thor’s hand and with his other cast a spell that healed his cut within seconds. Thor looked down in amazement as Loki’s magic quickly took away the pain and closed the wound as if nothing happened.

 

“What?” Loki said, looking amused at Thor. “Did you think _I_ would be the one to spill blood tonight?”

 

Although the slash had disappeared, the blood remained on Thor’s stomach and hard cock. Covering his thighs as streaks rolled down his legs to the floor.

 

“Let me help clean you up.” Loki moved down and licked the blood off of Thor’s abs. The muscles tensed as he worked his tongue around Thor’s abdomen. Jotuns have an insatiable bloodlust and Loki was no different.

 

 _Astonishing_ , Loki thought, _his blood tastes so pure._ As he worked his way around Thor’s hips he could feel Thor’s breathing intensify. The feeling of Loki licking the hot fluid off his body turned Thor on even more. Loki worked his way to Thor’s thick shaft. The God of Thunder moaned when he licked his needy cock from end to end. Loki was taking his time licking off every drop of blood. He tasted the iron mixed with precum in his mouth. _He fucking loves it too._

 

Thor could feel his cock throbbing with anticipation. Loki was dangerous and Thor loved danger. By the whispered moans coming from below him where Loki was working his tongue on his body, he knew that Loki had enjoyed the pain that he had inflicted. Thor didn’t understand why it was making him feel excited but the thought that Loki might hurt him again caused him to grab Loki’s neck and push him down onto the bed.

 

“Odinson, you are a brute.” Loki gasped as Thor choked him into place. Thor pushed Loki’s thighs wide open and used his free hand to circle Loki’s hole.

 

“You won’t be gentle with me even though it’s my first time?”

 

“Shut up,” Thor growled.

 

He had enough of Loki’s words. He just wanted to take what was his. The slender body under him was tense but he could tell that Loki wanted this as much as he did.

 

Loki couldn’t stop staring into Thor’s hungry eyes. His expression both terrifying and tempting. He knew he shouldn’t have been so bold as to cut the son of Odin but he needed to see if a God could blood. Everything about Thor was intoxicating. His smell, his taste, his earning desire to get what he wanted. The golden Prince that has never been denied anything in his life.

 

Loki was pushed hard on the bed, Thor’s grip on his slender throat was choking the air out of him. Yet his cock was pulsing with need. He wanted Thor to ravish him. Take him. Make him his for all eternity.

 

“Thor, give me your hand.” Loki commanded. Thor placed his hand under Loki’s and a flash of green light appeared. Using his magic, Loki summoned a lubricating substance. “Now fuck me.”

 

Thor kissed Loki hard as he brought his slicked up fingers to his entrance. Using one finger, he circled it, coating the area and then pushing gently. Loki moaned as one of Thor’s fingers went inside. Unlike the rest of his body, Loki was warm on the inside. Thor started exploring. First moving his finger in and out, allowing Loki time to stretch. Loki’s legs started to shake with anticipation as Thor began to prod his prostate. Thor has had a lot of experience fucking men and he knew exactly how to make Loki weak.

 

“More… I need more.” Loki begged with his eyes shut, taking in every motion. Thor complied and added another finger. Loki’s moans sped up as Thor continued to grip his throat, keeping him in place as he fucked his needy hole with his thick, coarse fingers.

 

Finally, Thor let go of Loki’s throat and took his fingers out. He grabbed the tunic that was covered in blood and ripped it open, revealing Loki’s bare chest. “You are mine, Loki.”

 

“Then show me.” Loki smirked.

 

Thor positioned his large cock at Loki’s heat. Grabbing both of Loki’s hands, he intertwined their fingers together and brought them above Loki’s head. He was powerless to stop it. Thor began to push inside, stretching Loki open. He went slow, watching Loki’s face for any sign of discomfort. Loki’s eyes were shut and his mouth was open as he took more of Thor in. His body quivered as Thor went deep.

 

“No more tricks.” Thor said. “I will take you every night for the rest of our lives.”

 

His cock pushed himself into Loki’s walls. The feeling was intense and Thor could only watch as Loki eyes were locked into his own. His expression both excited and pained. Thor’s cock was large and it left Loki with a burning sensation around his hole.

 

He let himself ride the wave of stinging pain as Thor entered him. First gasping at the feeling of thickness filling him. Then slowly adjusting to accommodate Thor’s length. Thor stopped moving for a moment, tightening his grasp on Loki’s hands.

 

“Do you want more?” Thor’s intense eyes focused on Loki.

 

Thor didn’t wait for the reply. He thrust deeper. Loki could feel Thor’s body against him as he pushed in completely. The feeling was incredible. He felt so full. They looked at each other. Staying still as they both breathed heavily. Loki’s tight hole was pressing his erection from all directions. Without saying a word, Thor began thrusting, expertly hitting Loki's prostate with each shove of his large cock.

 

“Ugh! Fuck!” Loki groaned as the pain at his entranced mixed with the pleasure of his center.

 

Thor kissed him hard, eating Loki’s cries of erotic agony. The God of Thunder knew it was hurting the Jotun Prince. That his virginity was being taken with such ferocity that Loki’s body trembled. But he couldn’t help himself. Loki’s hot walls were pushing on his cock, sucking him in further.

 

The thrusts were forceful and deep. Loki felt every inch of Thor’s length. He arms were aching from being held above his head. His lips prickling as Thor ravished him with his savage tongue. His hole was burning despite the lubrication. Thor’s massive cock was digging into him. Deeply. Urgently. Seethingly.

 

Thor felt himself getting close to coming. Loki was panting hard under him. Thor stopped fucking and let go of Loki’s hands. Loki’s eyes opened to meet Thor’s and he smiled.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?”

 

Thor let out a animalistic growl and picked Loki up by his ass and positioned him over his cock, threatening to push him on it if Loki said another word. His new Aesir skin was glistening sweat. The hair that was once neatly pulled away from his face was a mess. Loki grabbed onto Thor’s neck in anticipation.

 

The cock slid quickly into Loki’s stretched hole. Thor holding his lean body as he thrust his girth in again. Loki’s erection smacking Thor’s abdomen as Thor handled the tempo and the depth of his penetration. The friction of his cock hitting Thor and the build up in his ass was getting too much.

 

Loki bit Thor’s neck as he felt himself quickening but Thor continued to pound him harder and harder causing Loki bite deeper into his neck. He tasted Thor’s blood in his mouth again. Without meaning to, he caused Thor to bleed. _But it tastes so good._

 

Loki moved back to face Thor. “I’m sorry… ugh…I hurt you… again.” The words came out between the gasps and moans. Thor could barely feel the stinging pain as he plowed into Loki.

 

Suddenly Thor noticed that Loki’s eyes had turned red again, the markings that seemed to disappear from his new form have appeared but he still retained his porcelain skin. Loki needed to keep some minimal concentration to keep the spell working but his mind was lost in his heat.

 

Thor smirked as he continued hitting Loki’s spot. He was close to coming, Thor could feel the muscles tense and the hole tighten around his cock.

 

“Come for me.” Thor commanded.

 

Those words released all the built up pressure in Loki. His mind went blank. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his pretty mouth gaped open. Thor licked him on his jaw as Loki moaned louder. His ass clenched around Thor’s cock as the wave of pleasure went through him.

 

Thor saw Loki’s skin quickly change from white to a light bluish tone to finally the deep blue of the Jotuns. The orgasm was freeing Loki of his concentration. When he finally came to, he noticed that he had reverted to his true body.

 

“Thor,” Loki spoke in a low voice, still trying to catch his breath. Thor’s cock was still inside him, as hard as ever. “Give me a moment to transform back to my Aesir form.”

 

“No,” was Thor’s only response.

 

Thor placed Loki on his back. Loki didn’t want to meet Thor’s eyes. _Not like this_. The Prince turned over on his stomach.

 

“You Asgardians are all the same! You treat me like a toy, a novelty!” Loki screamed in anger. The hot tears started pooling in his eyes and then rolled down his cheeks. “You want to humiliate me, to expose me for being nothing more than a monster.”

 

Thor was stunned. He had just fucked Loki into an orgasm and now he was saying that he was trying to make a fool of him.

 

“Loki,” Thor laid on top of Loki, letting his large and warm body cover him like a heavy blanket. He pushed Loki’s hair behind his right ear and brought his mouth closer. Gently kissing Loki’s cheek, Thor whispered in his ear, “I loved you since the moment I saw you. I love  _you,_ Loki. Your true form, your Asgardian form, it doesn’t matter because all I want is you.”

 

Loki felt Thor’s stiff cock between his thighs. Thor’s warm body felt so good on top of him. Maybe it was the post-orgasm emotion taking over him. He didn’t expect Thor to be able to muddle his mind so completely with ecstasy but it wasn’t just Thor’s cock. His sincere eyes, his godly smile, his noble tasting blood. Loki couldn’t get enough of the King of Asgard. _His King_.

 

“Enter me.” Loki whispered barely loud enough for Thor to hear. Thor didn’t hesitate for a moment, slipping his large cock into Loki’s already slick hole. He held Loki down in place by his hips as he thrust with such a force that Loki felt he might pass out. Every few thrusts he felt what could only be described as electricity coming from Thor’s cock. It felt good and he didn’t know if he was just delirious from the good fucking or if Thor was unconsciously shocking him with his lightning.

 

Their bodies were drenched in sweat. Normally, Loki held a cool demeanor under any circumstance but now he barely able to gasp with each thrust from behind. He felt a second orgasm rising in the center of his heat.

 

“More, God, Thor please, more!” He begged as Thor pounded him deeper and harder than he thought was possible. Loki was amazed that his slim body could even handle it.

 

Loki’s blue skin glistened with sweat. Thor continued his assault and licked Loki on the back of the neck. He could feel Loki clench harder on his cock. He was close. Thor moved his hand under Loki’s throat and choked him. He could feel Loki’s lack of air bringing him to another frenzy. _Yes, Loki come for me. Come again and again._

 

This time the edging was too much to handle. Loki’s prostate was getting milked incessantly and his cock was throbbing with need. The heat was rising in him. He was blinded while the waves of pleasure took over him. The friction of the sheets on his sensitive tip was overwhelming.  His cock started spilling out seed on his stomach. Thor’s speed and intensity increased with Loki’s moans.

 

Thor was unstoppable. Crushing Loki under his weight and making him beg for release. Loki protested each orgasm but Thor wouldn’t let up. The sweet moans that were coming from Loki were driving him mad. He had never felt so ravenous before. After the fifth time, Thor was reaching his peak. A bolt of electricity exited into Loki’s hot hole. The pulse of Thor’s cock continued for a few moments as Thor fell on top of him.

 

“Fuck!” Loki gasped. The shock was more powerful than before. He felt his asshole twitch with both pleasure and pain. The cum filled him completely. Thor stayed inside, plugging Loki with his giant cock and not releasing him from his grasp.

 

“Loki,” Thor mumbled on top of him, his chest heaving with exertion. Loki felt Thor’s cock twitch again at the sound of his name. “Have I proved myself worthy of your love?”

 

Loki laid there in silence. His ass sore from the pounding. A burning pain stung his stretched hole. But it was good. _So fucking good._ Being wanted. Being had. Being used until he couldn’t move anymore.

 

“Shut up, we barely know each other Thor.” Loki interjected.

 

“Why must you be so deceiving when your body acts as if I had known you for centuries?” Thor grumbled on top of him. Loki could feel him smirking with delight from making Loki writhe with pleasure for hours.

 

The feeling of his last orgasm was still tingling his cock. He was laying on his wetness. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. “Frost Giants don’t love.”

 

Thor let out a gruff chuckle and pulled Loki tighter into his thick arms. “You’re really going to make me work for it, aren’t you?”

 

Loki brushed his cold blue fingers across Thor’s lips. He saw the needy longing in those clear blue eyes. _Please want me back._

 

But he couldn’t say it. Not yet. He’s never felt love or been loved in return. He wasn’t sure what it even feels like. _Maybe like this_ , Loki thought.

 

He gently kissed Thor on his parted lips. He let out a small moan as if the smallest touch from Loki was enough to make his head spin. It was all that Thor wanted at that moment. He wished that time would stop. That the suns would not rise. That morning would not come. The future of Asgard can wait. He would stop time just to be in this moment with Loki forever.


End file.
